


Дождливая роза

by MikkyMi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkyMi/pseuds/MikkyMi
Summary: Юи всегда боялась раскатов грома и вспышек молнии. Но однажды придётся встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами. Сможет ли кто-то защитить её от этого?





	Дождливая роза

Раскаты грома разносились по округе с нарастающей силой, верхушки деревьев колыхались от сильного ветра, а вспышки молний окрашивали небо, что вдали казалось практически чёрным. Синева стремительно затягивалась свинцовыми и непроницаемыми облаками, скрывая за собой солнце, чьи слабые лучи ещё пытались пробиться сквозь тучи. Дождь не заставил себя ждать, начиная каплями барабанить по крышам домов, заставляя всех людей спрятаться под навесы или достать припрятанные, на случай непогоды, зонты. Но такой «радостью» Юи не располагала и всё, что ей оставалось, так это ускорить шаг, а позже и вовсе перейти на бег. Её угораздило забыть в школе тетрадку и пришлось возвращаться, ведь никому не хочется получить нагоняй от учителя за несделанное домашнее задание. Но для Комори это было редкой возможностью наконец побыть одной, наедине со своими мыслями, но дождь уверенно помешал её планам, начавшись так внезапно. 

Она ощутимо запыхалась, пока бежала до ворот особняка, немного промокшая одежда неприятно липла к телу, а с кончиков волос скатывались тяжёлые капли воды. Перейдя на лёгкий бег, Юи уже заранее представляла себе, как примет расслабляющую ванну и выпьет чего-нибудь горячего, укутавшись в тёплый и пушистый плед. Но стоило очередной молнии сверкнуть где-то в небе, как она тут же остановилась и зажмурилась. Такой глупый и детский страх, но Комори правда боялась грома, ещё с самого детства. С ним у неё связано множество неприятных воспоминаний и, пока картинки прошлого не начали всплывать в её голове, она поспешила в сторону особняка. Путь лежал через сад, который, в большинстве своём, был украшен прекрасными розами разных цветов и сортов. Девушка любила проводить здесь свободное время, такое тихое и умиротворённое место, даже атмосфера здесь была особенная, такая… расслабляющая и чарующая, вплоть до того, что уходить отсюда и не хотелось. Но сейчас обстоятельства немного другие и жертвенная невеста торопилась как можно быстрее проскочить через каменные дорожки, изредка обходя лужи.

Особняк был у неё перед носом, когда её взгляд привлекла небольшая беседка посреди сада, но скорее привлёк его тот, кто сидел на её ступеньках, прямо под дождём. Казалось, что младшего Сакамаки совершенно не интересовало происходящее вокруг. Пустым взглядом алых глаз он смотрел на одинокую белую розу в своей руке, пока кинжал, что был зажат в другой, медленно разрезал нежные лепестки, которые поднимались порывами ветра и стремительно улетали вдаль. Юи жила в поместье вампиров уже продолжительное время, узнавая всё больше и больше о каждом из братьев, но Субару всё также был для неё загадкой. Молчаливый и замкнутый, но в тоже время вспыльчивый и агрессивный, его действия невозможно предсказать, а глаза не выдавали совершенно никаких эмоций. Но именно эта отстранённость от остальных и привлекала Комори, сразу хотелось как-то сблизиться и узнать о нём побольше, но она боялась его вспыльчивого нрава и поэтому держалась в стороне.

Но вопреки всему, сейчас её что-то остановило, ну не могла она пройти мимо, оставив его тут одного. Разумеется вампир не обязан её слушать, но она хотя бы попытается, просто потому, что ей не всё равно. Свернув в сторону беседки и тихими шажками приблизившись к Сакамаки, девушка какое-то время мялась на месте, пытаясь подобрать слова. 

— Субару-кун, пойдём в дом, — неуверенно произнесла она, сильнее сжимая потрёпанную ручку школьной сумки. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы он послушался её, и они могли спокойно вдвоём вернуться в особняк и больше не мокнуть под этим дождём.

— Сама иди, — грубо отозвался собеседник, на что Юи лишь тихонько выдохнула. Вполне предсказуемо, что он её не послушается, но почему-то она не могла на него злиться, как и на любого в этом поместье. Даже после всей той боли, что они ей причинили, она не могла их ненавидеть, наоборот, она всем сердцем их жалела, хотела им помочь, но разве такая маленькая и хрупкая девушка была на это способна? Они не воспринимали её всерьёз, игрались с ней как захотят, а она, с замиранием сердца, каждый раз молча всё терпела и тряслась от страха, молясь, чтобы всё закончилось как можно быстрее.

— Пожалуйста, Субару-кун, тут же дождь, ты можешь заболеть!

— Ты всё такая же бестолковая. Я вампир, мне ничего не будет, — младший Сакамаки всё-таки удостоил собеседницу взглядом своих красных глаз, что казались как никогда грустными и одинокими, но всё равно выражали враждебность ко всему миру. Казалось бы, что теперь Юи больше ничего не держало, и она могла спокойно продолжить путь, но ноги отказывались слушаться, а нечто внутри настойчиво хотело, чтобы она осталась. Комори действительно переживала и волновалась, пусть вампиры и не могли заболеть физически, но кому, как не ей, знать, что душевная боль куда сильнее? И если Субару сидел здесь в одиночестве, то значит что-то случилось, и может… она сможет помочь? Наивность подобных мыслей всё ещё поражало даже её саму, но надежда всегда умирает последней.

— Если ты никуда не пойдёшь, то я тогда тоже, — недовольно произнесла Юи и села рядом с альбиносом на ступеньки, сохраняя допустимую дистанцию. На пару секунд в ней заиграла смелость, а теперь она вновь готова провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Теперь неизвестно, сколько ей придётся просидеть тут под дождём, и если вампиру ничего не будет, то ей как минимум простуда обеспечена точно. Сакамаки проследил все её действия заинтересованным взглядом, но вскоре вернулся к своему прежнему делу и, когда последний лепесток был унесён ветром, он бросил цветок к своим ногам, смотря на него всё таким же пустым взглядом. Комори невольно наблюдала за этим, вопрос так и вертелся на языке, но спросить она боялась, понимая, что лучше промолчать. Где-то минут пять они сидели молча, пока Субару не прервал тишину своим голосом.

— Иди в дом, а то сама заболеешь. Ухаживать за тобой никто не будет, — на выдохе произнёс он, уже привыкший сидеть в одиночестве, вне зависимости от того, какая сейчас погода, но Юи вовсе не должна это делать. Её обязанность заключалась в том, чтобы обеспечивать вампиров кровью, а кому захочется пить невкусную кровь больного человека? Именно поэтому жертвенная невеста в первую очередь должна думать о себе, а не о ком-либо ещё.

— Не пойду, — она пыталась произнести это как можно увереннее, но стук зубов предательски её выдал. Комори вся промёрзла, ведь одежда полностью впитывала в себя каждую каплю дождя, но она стойко терпела, ведь сил идти у неё всё равно не было. Внезапно ей на макушку опустился чужой школьный пиджак, который тоже был мокрым, но ткань изнутри ещё сохранила сухость, поэтому Юи тут же в него закуталась, пытаясь получить хоть немного тепла. Между ними воцарилась тишина, Комори хотела его поблагодарить, но отстукивающие чечётку зубы не дали ей этого сделать. 

— Сегодня годовщина… _её_ смерти, — произнёс альбинос, устремив взгляд куда-то к небу, в то время как гранатовые глаза девушки расширились и она посмотрела на него. Белоснежные волосы были мокрыми и по ним стекала вода, а бледное лицо всё так же не выражало никаких эмоций. А Юи просто продолжила молчать, от незнания, что сказать. Теперь всё встало на свои места, ему всего лишь нужно было побыть одному, а она полезла к нему со своей «заботой», теперь ей стыдно. Опустив грустный взгляд в землю, она услышала резкий раскат грома и, зажмурившись, придвинулась ближе к вампиру, словно он смог бы хоть как-то её спасти.

— Боишься, что ли? — с усмешкой произнёс Сакамаки, оглядев трясущуюся девицу рядом с ним, что незамедлительно кивнула. — Трусишка. 

Уловив некое изменение в его голосе, Комори приподняла голову и, завидев его улыбку, невольно смутилась. Не каждый день увидишь его таким, тем более в общении с ней. Сам альбинос тоже ловил себя на странных мыслях, что рядом с ней вся его агрессия словно исчезала. Он не хотел причинять Юи боль, вредить ей, заставлять плакать и страдать, хотя наедине с самим собой был готов крушить всё, что попадётся под руку. Возможно, это из-за того, что жертвенная невеста так сильно напоминала вампиру его мать... своей хрупкостью, чистотой и невинностью. Тем более сейчас, когда она вся тряслась от холода и сильнее прижимала к себе его пиджак. Температура его тела слишком низкая, поэтому он при всём желании не сможет согреть её… или же сможет?

— Эй, — негромко окликнув Юи, которая приоткрыла глаза и приподняла голову, вампир протянул к ней руку. Убрав с её лица намокшие пряди, он чуть придвинулся к девушке и, пока та была в замешательстве, невесомо коснулся её губ своими. Гранатовые глаза тут же распахнулись, зубы от удивления перестали стучать, а на щеках стал проявляться розоватый румянец. Это нельзя было назвать полноценным поцелуем, лишь лёгким касанием губ, но приятная дрожь пробежалась по телу Комори, а вместе с ней и долгожданное тепло. Губы альбиноса были холодными, казалось, что они совсем не способны согреть, но тогда почему же ей так хорошо? Вскоре Субару отстранился, будто и не делал ничего такого, в то время как Юи прикрыла рот рукой и уставилась куда-то вниз. Всё-таки… её слишком легко смутить.

— Согрелась? — услышав вопрос, девушка кротко кивнула, хоть и чувствовала, что пронизывающий холод скоро вернётся к ней. Вновь повисло молчание, но прервалось оно тогда, когда вампир внезапно встал со своего места и подхватил собеседницу на руки. 

— Чёрт с тобой, — выдохнул младший Сакамаки и неспешно направился в сторону особняка. Комори опешила пуще прежнего и уже хотела начать сопротивляться, но вовремя сдержалась, понимая, что так будет лучше. Она подрагивала от холода, прижимая к себе промокшую школьную сумку и пиджак альбиноса, но сейчас она чувствовала себя намного спокойнее. Где-то вдалеке ещё раздавался такой ненавистный ей грохот, но рядом с Субару ей совсем не страшно, словно он действительно сможет защитить её от всего, чего она так боялась.

— Спасибо, — тихонько прошептала она и, невольно улыбнувшись, сильнее прижалась к вампиру, наблюдая за тем, как вдали расходились тучи, пропуская сквозь себя небольшие лучи яркого солнечного света.


End file.
